The Skeleton of Souls
by cucu1225
Summary: Fed up with all the resets Frisk caused, Sans found himself into a weird timeline, where the surface was lived into a war between two races: Mobians and Overlanders. Will Sans figure out what's going on? Will the Koopa Prince help him? And will he have a happy ending?


Hi, guys! You may wonder why I put Undertale characters on my Wikia before introducing them to my series. Well, it's because my favorite Undertale characters, Sans and Papyrus, have a major role in creating my timeline. In this pilot to a fanfic with a plot similar to Undertale, but which also has characters from my main fanfic, "Freedom Fighters NEO", I'll show how my timeline was REALLY created. I can only put 2 categories on one crossover, so I put Mario, as Bowser Jr. has a more important role than the others. I'll also put my avatar, The Merger Magikoopa, in my fanfics, to role as the god that controls my timeline. The pilot will be said from Sans's point of view, as I want to flesh him and Papyrus out.

_**CHAPTER 0: THE SUPER GENESIS WAVE**_

So, there I was again, facing my nemesis Frisk in the Judgment Corridor.

"Heheheh… You just like to see people suffer, don't you, Frisk?" I asked them.

I knew this was a rethorical question. They killed everyone… Their own mother… My brother… Undyne… Mettaton… It was my duty to protect the ones that were left.

"I have one question for you, little piece of sh*t… **DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME?" **

Suddenly, Frisk's expression changed. Most of the time, they are expressionless. But when I fight them… they would always get a demonic smile. It turns out they became demonic after all the murders.

"Heheheh… You never really were my friend. I realized that after the first few Genocide Runs."

"You 're really making this too easy, comedian." Frisk replied, a reply which contrariated me. "You should have kept two eyes on me."

And, as they finished talking… they killed me…

"Well, comedian, looks like the joke's on you now."

"Th-that's impossible… I-I didn't even got a chance to attack…" I said, thinking about Papyrus. "I-I failed… I-I failed everyone… I-I'm so sorry, Papyrus… I-I couldn't avenge you…"

"It's too late for being sorry…" Frisk said, before slashing the entire time-space continuum.

Right after the slash, I found myself… in my bed?

"SANS! ARE YOU OK? I HEARD YOU WAKE UP FROM MY ROOM!" a voice said from behind the door.

I knew it was just Papyrus, but I didn't wanted my nightmare-like run to scare him, so I just answered him:

"Yeah… I'm fine, Paps… It was just a bad dream…"

"OH, OK, I GUESS… HEY, SINCE WE'RE UP, LET'S GET AN EARLY START!"

'Sure, why not get up and watch you die for the 4823rd time in a row…' I told myself. I couldn't keep on living like this…

**Later…**

"I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT TODAY, SANS!" Papyrus said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"TODAY'S THE DAY WE FINALLY SEE A HUMAN!"

"You sure about that, Paps? It's not like the first time you said that…"

"HUH? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"

"It's OK, Paps, don't worry about it."

"NO, SANS. ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE YOURSELF…"

"I'm fine, Paps, just a little tired right now."

"SANS, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. IF SOMETHING'S WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING, SANS. I'M HERE FOR YOU."

I didn't wanted Papyrus to be worried, so I just told him:

"I'm fine. You just keep being great and I'll be my sansational self"

Papyrus doesn't really like my puns, even if they are actually funny, even if sometimes he makes some himself. In another timeline, he told me to put more "BACKBONE" in my work. But this time, he nearly smiled.

"Hey, I saw that. You nearly smiled at one of my puns."

"IT WAS A PITY SMILE!" Papyrus replied. " JUST… JUST GET TO WORK, SANS!"

"Sure thing, bro."

"WAIT, SANS. BEFORE I LEAVE, I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING."

I realized it was important, so I became all ears.

"I KNOW THINGS SEEM BAD RIGHT NOW, BUT I ASSURE YOU THINGS WILL GET BETTER. I PROMISE."

While he told me that, I noticed he was rubbing his neck. Like, he knew he was going to be killed. (All the times Frisk murdered Papyrus, they decapitated him.)

While I was heading towards my station, I noticed an orb of light going around me.

"Huh? There's a strange orb of light next to me. It wasn't here before." I started to think. "Not just that… The last run… I didn't even get a chance to fight back. Something strange is going on here. What could it mean?"

I knew the orb wasn't a bug, but it was kind of annoying.

"Look, can you leave me? I'm not in a good mood." I told the orb.

"I'm sorry, Sans, but I can't leave." the orb replied.

I was shocked. I really didn't expected an answer.

"What? Don't you know I was waiting for you to tell me something?" the orb continued.

"Wh-who… Wh-what are you? Wh-what do you want?" I asked.

"I need your help. And in return, I'll offer mine. All those resets must really annoy you, huh?"

I realized the orb was talking about Frisk. They caused a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting, until, suddenly, everything ends. I always thought the anomaly was doing this because people were unhappy, until Frisk arrived. They are the type of person who won't EVER be happy.

"You wonder why Frisk isn't satisfied by the Pacifist Ending, right? Well, if you accept my deal, I'll tell you." the orb continued.

"And… what deal you have for me?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"If you help me save some timelines I really like, I'll give all of your family back." the orb stated.

I didn't knew what to say. My father, Dr. W. D. Gaster, was erased from existence, and my mother was dead with no way to return, not even after a billion resets. Papyrus was practically my only family left.

"I know what you think. How can a small orb like me bring back persons from the grave? Well, I can't actually bring your mother back from the grave, but I can make her spirit to always be with you and your brother. As for your father, he isn't really erased. The accident that took place when he fell into the DT Extractor merely banished him into a dimension known as 'The Null Space'. About your brother? Well, you saw him die many times. I'll make sure he won't be murdered ever again." the orb asked.

"Look, just who- or what- are you?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"In this world, I'm a spirit- except for the magic that surrounds me."

I was left speechless. What does that spirit want from me? Then again, whatever it wants, if I agree, then Frisk won't ever kill Papyrus again…

"Deal?" the spirit asked.

"Deal."

"Good. After we finish, you will have a Pacifist Timeline in which you figure out what Frisk wants from it. But for now, let's get to work, partner."

Suddenly, I found myself into a weird space. I saw a thing surrounded by 4 circular… atomic-like auras?

"See that?" a voice identical with the orb's said. "That is a True Reset. Or, as I call it… a _**SUPER GENESIS WAVE."**_

When I turned around, I saw the orb changed in a turtle-like monster. From his robes I could swear he was a wizard.

"Wh-what kind of monster are you?" I asked.

"Monster?" the wizard said. "I'm no monster. **I AM GOD!** Or at least I'll be once you reset the Super Genesis Wave."

"Wh-why you want to become a god?"

"Because it has three dimensions I care about. Yours, the one of a Koopa named Bowser Jr. ... and the Prime Zone. The resets of the Koopa's dimension and of the Prime Zone are on the point to be screwed up, with catastrophic effects for all dimensions. That's where you come in. You will complete the resets and merge the three timelines."

"But how am I going to do it? And why is Frisk the type of person who won't EVER be happy?" I asked.

"Because Frisk has an 'All or nothing' philosophy. Either all of you leave the Underground, either you all die." the wizard answered.

"What? But they did released us from the Underground! 123 times if I remember!"

"Well, most of you, but NOT all of you. There is something you are missing. A soulless monster who is kept alive by some Determination Alphys injected into him. A flower… that you forced to do more resets than anybody else."

What the wizard said put me on thoughts. There was a monster only Frisk knew about and that didn't came with us when the barrier was broken? I struggled to figure out… and I remembered. A flower. A flower that murdered Papyrus many times. A flower that I blasted many times with my Gaster Blasters as a punishment. And that also knew how the resets work…

"Flowey? But… he doesn't DESERVES to leave the Underground!" I started.

"Oh, looks like you don't know who Flowey really is. I thought the inhabitants of the Underground should know. But, eh, if not even his parents know Flowey's real identity, I think no one can."

"Flowey's parents don't recognize him? Why's that?"

"You see… Flowey actually is…

_**ASRIEL DREEMURR."**_

"The son of the King and the Lost Queen? A GENOCIDAL FLOWER?"

"Yes. Asriel lost his soul. And something heartless can only do Genocide Runs. But if I get control over a timeline, I can give Asriel a soul, just for him, and he will become the kind prince he once was."

"But how am I going to reset the timeline?"

"Simple." the wizard said, before taking out of his chest something that reminded me of the orb. "Take my soul. It has the power of 7 Overlander souls. Or, as you call it… Human souls.*"

7 Human souls? This wizard really IS a god! But will he…

"Oh, don't worry. After you will reset, I will leave your body and regain mine."

I didn't knew I should trust the wizard, but it was the only way to stop Frisk and to get my father back. So I took the wizard's soul. Right afterwards, I suddenly felt… stronger. Like I gained more HP, and my DF became unlimited. Like… I was a god myself…

"How does it feels? Being a Chaos Demigod, powered by the Power of the Souls?" the wizard said, inside my head

"I feel… Like I can erase Frisk from existence…"

"Good… But you must focus! Sonic and Mega Man have achieved their Super forms… You have to do the reset NOW."

"But how?"

"First, concentrate on all of your powers. Then, when I will say 'now', you will use a technique know as 'Chaos Control' and complete the reset."

I started to focus all my powers on the reset, like he said. I suddenly saw a giant Gaster Blaster, and it started charging…

"Thanks for the cover, guys. Get Dr. Light out of here, we'll handle the rest." a voice said.

"Find Duo, and tell him to fall back." another voice said. "I'll admit, Sonic, this is cooler."

When I took a look, I saw a yellow hedgehog and a robot that reminded me of Mettaton, yellow as well, preparing to fight a giant Mecha resembling a human.

"What are you doing? Focus! Sonic and Mega Man can handle it!" the wizard told me.

It looked like the yellow guys were Sonic and Mega Man.

"OK… I will focus on my reset, if they can handle the giant human Mecha from Undyne and Alphys's anime." I assured the wizard.

Seconds before the Gaster Blaster was charged, I heard the two again.

"So, what do we do with the Genesis Wave?" Mega Man asked Sonic.

"We can fix it with a little Chaos Control." Sonic assured Mega Man. They didn't knew I was trying the same thing.

"The Gaster Blaster is charged, wizard-god guy!" I warned the wizard.

"Wait for it! Mega Man's reset won't be interfered! From the two, only Sonic will screw up!"

And he was right, the head of the Mecha charged at Sonic, shouting _**"I WON'T LOSE LIKE THIS!"**_

The head started bumping Sonic, which was probably the interference the wizard was talking about. It was all up to me…

"_**CHAOS CONTROL!"**_Mega Man said, blasting an orb to the Super Genesis Wave. He was shortly afterwards engulfed in light…

"NOW SANS!" the wizard yelled.

I knew I couldn't hesitate. If Sonic did the reset, all timeline will be ruined…

"_**CHAOS CONTROL!" **_I said, and the Gaster Blaster blasted the whole time-space continuum.

I was engulfed in light, just like Mega Man, but I could see the shock on Sonic's face.

"It's working!" I said, pretty happy of myself. "Papyrus… here I come…"

**Notes:**

*Sans doesn't know that, in the Prime Zone, the humans are named "Overlanders".


End file.
